Objection?
by EvilGirlLovesWriting
Summary: Edgeworth isn't all too sure what to expect from this girl. Don't get me wrong. She's nice, funny, smiling all the time and a law student. But she is the first girl he's dating since highschool, and he's nervous as hell, afraid he's going to scare her away with his icy cold stare. Will he be able to love her, comfort her and be happy with her? Or will it all go horribly wrong..E/OC
1. Chapter 1

Objection?

'Katelin, are you sure you don't want any coffee? It's on the house, you know.' My uncle Robert looked at me pleadingly.

I had been having a headache all morning and he thought coffee would help. Actually he thought coffee helped with everything.

'It's always on the house Uncle Robert.' I told him, winking. I gave in though, like I always did.

He grinned and gave me a cup of steaming hot coffee with a hint of chocolate flavour, my favorite. I thanked him and walked up to my seat in his cafe. It wasn't actually my seat, I mean my name wasn't on it or anything, but it was the place I normally sat at when I visited my uncle in the cafe.

Uncle Robert was a great guy. He took care of me after my parents died, even though he'd been fighting with my father for years. He told me how I was 'an angel straight from heaven, forced to go through hell' at least several times a week. In response I would just smile and roll my eyes. My childhood hadn't been easy, I had to admit that, but I wouldn't have called it hell.

I took out my phone and looked at the display as I took a sip of my coffee. I burnt my tongue, like I always did and laughed at myself.

I was about to take my coffee and head to the courthouse when the bell sounded, like it always did when someone came in.

I looked up and saw a tall guy, about 5 foot 11 I guessed. His hair was a grayish black, along both sides of his face. He looked handsome and as his gray eyes scanned the room I did the same, wondering what he would see.

There were several women watching him, young and old. I chuckled and shook my head, they probably never saw someone like him in here. Not that I did. The guy looked a bit too refined to be in a cafe like this, he probably needed his coffee fix badly.

I had to smile at my own joke as I got up with the coffee in my hands. Uncle Robert was helping the guy and I couldn't help it, I just had to cut in to say goodbye. Even if it was just to measure this guy's reaction. I walked to the other side of the counter and grabbed an apple from the pile he had. I would eat that on my lunch break, it wouldn't be enough but I would worry about that later.

'Bye Uncle Robert. Thanks for the coffee!' I said with a brilliant smile, kissing his cheek and shooting a last glance at the direction of the new customer before turning around and stalking off to the courthouse.

The guy followed me all the way down the street. Not literally, but in my head.

His gray eyes had looked at me, filled with all kinds of emotions. Some people might've seen a glare, but there was something behind that glare and for some reason I wanted to find out what it was. I was being stupid, I sighed and crossed the street quickly.

Walking alongside the dance studio I danced at made me smile, I would have time for that tonight. Right now I had class to go to. The large building of the courthouse didn't frighten me. Instead I felt a strange sort of excitement settle in the pit of my stomach. I practically ran up the stairs to get inside. The main hall was grand, people walking everywhere, but I noticed a small group of students in the far corner and walked towards them happily.

'Kate!' Poppy almost shouted, giving me a hug instantly. 'It's great to have you back, I missed you.' She whispered. I smiled at my best friend when we were apart again.

I'd been away for a while, personal business. My mother had a small estate outside of the city and the government wanted to know if I would sell it or not. I had to go take a look and see what it was. I chose to sell it to an elderly couple that had known my mother, they seemed very happy with it. I had to take all the stuff out though, that took me a while. But I was back now and the whole class seemed happy to see me again.

'Ok class.' A low voice said from our right. We all turned towards our professor, Dr. Tonsten, and he seemed to be counting us, his lips moving without any sound escaping them.

'Everyone seems to be here. I'm glad. Today you will hear from a real prosecutor how it works in court. Mr. Miles Edgeworth here will show us.' He gestured next to him where a tidy looking man stood. The same man from the cafe I soon realized when his eyes met mine and they widened in surprise for just a second.

He quickly composed himself and greeted us with a curt nod. 'He was the youngest prosecutor even to set foot in a courtroom and has made quite a name for himself during his many cases.'

A classmate of mine raised his hand. 'Yes Mr. Porter?' The professor asked.

Leo looked at Edgeworth, 'Is it true you lost your first case to Phoenix Wright?' He asked. I knew Leo knew the answer to his question, he was just trying to evoke a reaction from this guy.

Edgeworth didn't seem fazed and I had to give him credit for that. Instead the guy locked eyes with Leo, 'I didn't lose it to Mr. Wright, Mr. Porter.' The way he said Leo's name and the cold glare he gave him made Leo shiver. 'I lost it to the truth.'

He looked over the group, daring us to ask another question. Everyone kept quiet and I couldn't refrain from smiling at that fact. He saw it and something entered his eyes, was it a twinkle of amusement? I must've imagined it because he was looking at us coldly all over again within a second.

'Now if you would follow me. I have an appointment in the afternoon.'

I smiled all the way to the courtroom, Poppy looking at me curiously. Poppy had been in my class ever since our first year at law school. We became friends instantly. She was a happy girl, just like I was most of the time. We could laugh for hours on end together, or talk seriously. We knew each other well, and right now she saw something was up with me. She didn't ask however, probably saving it for after class.

When we arrived in the courtroom everyone was staring around them with wide eyes. They hadn't been here before. I, however regretful I am for it, have been. It made memories return and I gritted my teeth. Seeing my aunt, Robert's wife, on the witness stand. Stating that the guy in front of her, the defendant, had done it. That he had killed my mother and father. I knew the guy hadn't done it and tried to tell everyone else that but no one would believe me.

I pushed away the memory and focused on what Edgeworth was saying instead. I caught him looking at me but he looked away too soon to know if he had just been passing by my face in the process of addressing the group or not.

He told us a bunch of things that happened in the courtroom. Of what importance a witness' testimony is and the evidence presented at a cross examination. I listened, but not because it was new information, it wasn't. I listened because for some reason I liked the sound of his voice. I liked to hear the passion in it as he talked about what he loved to do.

When he was done and we turned around to leave I heard my classmates mutter about how cold he had looked and sounded. I couldn't believe them, he hadn't sounded cold at all! Or was I the one mistaken now.

I sighed and rubbed my eyes at the returning headache. It had gone for a moment, I guess I was too busy doing other things.

'You ok Katy?' Joshua, a boy from my class, asked as he draped an arm around my shoulder. I stopped walking and glared at him.

Joshua was a player. He acted the same around any girl he thought was beautiful, which was pretty much everyone. He wasn't a really good friend of mine, just a classmate, and right now I wasn't really in the mood to play along with him like I sometimes did.

'If you get your arm off me, I might actually be, yes.' He chuckled softly but didn't move. I was about to duck out from under him when someone cleared his throat behind us.

'You are in a court of law here, son. You would do better following the rules.'

It was Edgeworth. He was glaring at Joshua coldly. Gesturing for him to let go of me.

'Oh please.' Joshua scoffed, letting go of me and taking a step forward.

'You're hardly any older than me, who are you calling son?' In a way he was right. Edgeworth couldn't be more than 26, which was two years older than me and just one year older than Joshua. Joshua was built a lot bigger than Edgeworth though, after years of being in the football team, or so he always told everyone. The way Edgeworth stood there, unfazed by Joshua's appearance, made Joshua narrow his eyes.

'Physically I might not be much older, but mentally I'm far ahead of you.' Edgeworth said cockily. I would've laughed if Joshua wasn't getting really angry and ready to hit him.

I spun around, frantically looking for Poppy. She noticed me just in time as I beckoned her to come over. She came over, a questioning look on her face. I pointed behind me and she understood immediately.

'Joshua!' She said cheerfully, 'Come on! I want to go see the other courtroom!'

Poppy was a beautiful girl and she knew it. She used her charm on everyone, and with her blonde hair and blue eyes she was the perfect girl. Joshua was taken in by her, for a moment forgetting the cold prosecutor in front of him.

'I'll be right there.' He said after recovering.

'Nohoo!' Poppy whined. 'Now.' Joshua seemed to be weighing his options, but after shooting one more threatening glare at Edgeworth, he turned around. It was futile to try and argue with Poppy once she knows what she wants.

'What the future of this courtroom will look like..' I heard Edgeworth mumble. I turned around towards him with an accusing gaze. 'Don't insult my friends.' I told him. He narrowed his eyes.

'They weren't even listening to my whole explanation, nor did they ask questions. I find that a bit of a disappointing future representation.'

I laughed at this and he looked surprised. Taking him in fully for the first time. He really did look refined. He had a black suit and tie, white shirt that seemed to have come straight from the dry cleaners. Finally with the matching black shoes he seemed to be ready for the fanciest party of the year. Not that the 'fancy' look didn't suit him, but I was wondering now what he would look like in everyday clothes. If he even had any.

'Maybe you scared them off after the first question asked.' I countered.

He seemed to ponder this for a moment. 'If I did, they don't even deserve to be in the courtroom. No offense.'

I laughed again, 'None taken. You're right, they are cowards.'

I smiled meaningfully at him, 'But your stare is really quite cold and scary.'  
He didn't know what to say for a moment and I laughed again.

'Don't worry Mr. Icy stare, I'm sure they'll forget about it during our day out in the city. They're a bunch of kids in that area.' Again I thought to see a glimpse of amusement in his eyes, but it disappeared quickly enough so that I couldn't be sure.

'Oh well, I gotta go now. Maybe I'll see you at the cafe tomorrow as well.' I winked, teasing him a bit and putting him off completely right before disappearing back to the group.

Maybe somewhere deep inside I was actually hoping he would come, I never had expected him to actually show up though.


	2. Chapter 2

_Edgeworth:_

I wasn't sure why I was here. It wasn't anything like me. I didn't do things without a reason, let alone without even being sure what I was doing.

I was at the cafe I hurried in yesterday to get some coffee so I wouldn't be a wreck during the tour of some students. I had scanned the room, feeling completely out of place. There was a woman in the corner, who had been scanning the room as well. She wasn't the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, but she still caught my attention for some reason. When she kissed the coffee server goodbye, she shot me a glance. Her eyes were a piercing green, emerald and beautiful. I had been speechless for a second before receiving my coffee.

The coffee had been quite good yesterday, and I was drinking the exact same one today, sitting at the table the woman from yesterday had sat at. I still felt out of place though, I'm not used to doing things that didn't make sense.

When I had seen her at the courthouse yesterday, I couldn't believe my eyes for a moment. She had a weird smile on her lips a few times and a strange glint in her eyes. I felt myself becoming more intrigued by her expressions throughout the tour. When at the end she seemed to be having some trouble with a guy from her class I intervened. The guy was big but wouldn't punch me, I hoped he was smart enough to know not to do that anyway. Before we exchanged anything apart from some hatred filled glares, he was being pulled away by some girl from the student group.

My attention had been pulled back to the other girl though, 'Katy' she had been called? I wasn't sure, it might be a nickname. As she stood in front of me, smiling, I couldn't believe I had thought her to not be as beautiful as some women. She was absolutely gorgeous. Long, wavy brown hair and the greenest eyes I had ever seen. Her smile was brilliant, her eyes sparkling. My heart actually skipped a beat at the sight and I felt like a fool.

Actually I felt like a fool right now too. She had called me Mr. Icy Stare, why did I even think she had meant what she'd said about seeing me here?

I sighed and was about to get up when the door opened and the woman I had been waiting for entered. Her eyes looked straight at me and for a moment she froze in surprise. Then she grinned and skipped towards me happily.

'I hadn't expected you to actually come, ' she looked apologetic. 'Otherwise I would've been here earlier, sorry.'

I felt a smile tug at my lips as she slid down into the seat across from me, but tried to hide it by coughing. Why should I be smiling for some random woman? Especially if I didn't even know her.

'So Mr. Icy Stare, you like the coffee here?' She asked playfully.

I narrowed my eyes, 'I'd rather you not call me that.' I said, sounding harsher than I had wanted to and instantly regretting I had said it like that.

She didn't seem to mind though, instead she was playing innocent. 'Call you what?' She asked, cocking her head to the side in interest, a small smile playing on her lips.

'Mr. Icy Stare.' I said.

She grinned, 'What do you propose I would call you then Mr. Miles Edgeworth.' A shiver went through me as she said my full name, but I don't think she noticed. Well I hoped she didn't.

'Just Miles is fine.' I told her. 'That is, if you would tell me your name.'

That seemed to surprise her and I smirked. She soon recovered though with the grin returning, a grin I soon found I loved to see for some reason.

'Katelin.' She said. I laughed at the sound of her full name and the stupid nickname that guy in court had given her. It was strange to laugh like this and it surprised me, as it did her.

'What?' She pouted playfully. 'You don't like it?'

'It's a beautiful name, I just had to think about what that guy called you yesterday.'

She had blushed when I called her name beautiful, but she rolled her eyes at my last statement, 'I've told him several times already to not call me Katy, he just never listens.' She made a face and I smiled.

'I know exactly how that feels.' I sighed. She looked at me curiously and I decided to tell her, 'There's this woman who keeps calling me Edgey-poo.' I told her, embarrassed. She stared at me for a while before bursting out in laughter.

'No way!? For real?' I nodded and she grinned widely. 'Now _that's_ a good nickname.' She winked playfully at my widening eyes. 'Naah, I'll just stick with Miles. Sounds a lot better.' She smiled and got up. I looked up at her, wondering what she was doing.

'I need coffee.' She clarified.

Of course she did, why else would she come in here. She had obviously not come for me, like she said, she hadn't expected me to even be here.

She walked up to the counter, her uncle already having her cup ready. She took it and thanked him with a kiss on the cheek, smiling slightly as she came my way again. She took a sip the moment she sat down and made a face once again when she burnt her tongue.

'Why do you do that?' I asked her. She didn't seem sure what I was talking about so I tried to clarify, 'The burning of your tongue. I mean you get drinks here every day right. Why do you still burn your tongue while you know it's hot?'

She looked at the cup in her hands and seemed to think about what to say. When she looked up she was smiling, 'I guess because I know it will burn.'

I must've looked confused because she creased her eyebrows while thinking.

'There are thousands of unpredictable things in this world. It's nice to have some things that happen like you know they will.' I understood what she was talking about. My cases in court were as unpredictable as the weather, you think you know how it'll go, it just not always went like that. Well, it never went like that if I would be up against Phoenix Wright.

'Am I crazy?' She asked, sounding a bit uncertain.

I shook my head and smiled reassuringly, 'Not at all.' She smiled at that and glanced at her watch.

'I have to go.' She said, sounding a bit disappointed. 'I have class.' I nodded and got up while she did the same.

'I had a very nice time talking to you.' She said with a smile. I nodded, feeling like I had to say something.

She waved and turned around to leave, I caught her by the arm before she could though.

She turned back, looking rather confused and curious. What am I doing? I thought to myself and let go of her arm quickly.

'Uhmm..' I started hesitantly. 'I was wondering if you would maybe like to go out for dinner tonight?' Her eyes widened and then sparkled as she nodded. 'I'd love to.'

I sighed in relief at her happy answer.

'Why don't you pick me up here?' she asked.

'Ok. I'll be here at seven if that is alright with you?'

She nodded again, still smiling. 'I can't wait.' She grinned and hurried out of the cafe, leaving me staring after her.

I had asked her out. I had asked _someone_ out. Of course I had dated two or three girls in high school, but after that I hadn't been interested in anyone else. Right now though I felt even more excited about tonight than I would be for a prosecutor's case in court. Which reminded me of an appointment I had with Phoenix and Maya.

I grabbed my coffee fromt he table and left as well, seeing her uncle shooting me wary glances which I did my best to ignore.

I had to admit I never met a girl like her before, I never met anyone like her before. I liked her though, and I was suddenly glad that I had a meeting with Phoenix. He might be able to help me with this. Not that he dated much more than me, but I could at least try.

While hurrying to the Wright & Co office I wondered what I should wear, where I should go, what I should talk about, the basics. I had absolutely no idea, I haven't dated in such a long time.


End file.
